Quiero
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: La historia de una obsesión...


**Quiero**

No… Simplemente no quiero. Tal vez esto puede llegar a ser enfermizo, obsesivo, pero no dejarte así como así. Quiero que entiendas que yo quiero ser el único que te ame, que tenga tus caricias, que tenga tus besos y que tenga toda tu atención. Quiero ser el único para ti. ¿Tanto es pedir eso?

Amablemente has cortado nuestra relación, alegando que ya no me amas, has sido lo más sensible posible, has tratado de no lastimarme con tus palabras. Me dijiste que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí y que seguir con la relación me lastimaría a mí y a ti. Cortésmente, ya no me amas. Pero yo no pienso dejarte ir así como así. ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto no se acabará aquí?

Me has dejado por una chica… una chica que no me llega ni a la punta de los pies. Esa no es una buena decisión. Esa chica no te ama como yo, no te valora como yo, no te cuida como yo… Esa chica no soy yo… Y ha sido la peor decisión de toda tu vida.

Sigilosamente me acerco a ella ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fueras a terminar nuestra relación, después de todo siempre me has jurado amor por y para siempre. Recuerdo nuestras tontas discusiones, los besos robados y aquellos inaudibles "te amo" que tan solo nosotros entendíamos. ¿Dónde ha quedado todo eso? Dímelo, porque yo no lo sé.

**– ¿Kirino? ¿Qué necesitas? – **me pregunta tu nueva novia con aquella detestable inocencia suya. ¿Sabes que es lo que menos me gusta de ella? Que es una completa inocente, nunca se da cuenta de las cosas, te ha perseguido desde que te conoció. Tú la has rechazado millones de veces… ¡¿Y me terminas cambiando por ella?! Lo siento, no cabe en mi cabeza una idea tan absurda.

**– Akane, yo… necesitaba hablar contigo… –**no es que tenga mucho que decir. Una simple puñalada con la navaja escondida en mi bolsillo y todo acabaría. Pero realmente tengo ganas de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

**– Es sobre Shindou ¿Verdad? –**. Está preocupada, lo noto en sus ojos. Tal vez se sienta culpable de haberme quitado tu amor, pero eso no alivianará su castigo.

**– Así es… Te quería decir que yo… Acepto mi derrota. Si él te ama a ti, lo comprendo. No me queda más que olvidar ¿No? –**. ¿Acaso tu noviecita es tan tonta de creer semejante mentira? Digamos que las niñas de hoy en día son así, si les dices "el cielo es rojo y el pasto azul" te creerán.

**– ¿De verdad Kirino? ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me pone muy feliz que lo hayas comprendido… –**y una estúpida sonrisita aparece en su cara. Hasta me da pena saber que no volverá a reír y ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ti, pero no me queda de otra.

**– Y a mí me pone muy feliz que creas las idioteces que digo… –**. Me acerco. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios. Retiré con premura la navaja de su vientre, viendo como aquel espeso líquido ensucia mis manos. Inmediatamente me limpio la sangre que quedó en mí y en la navaja. Y ahí queda ella, con una expresión de terror en su rostro. No me siento mal por nada, no debería. Yo simplemente hice lo que creí necesario para estar contigo.

Dos días después, nos encontramos en su entierro. Te veo llorando y te abrazo. Finjo estar triste, más no estoy feliz por saber que ya no hay mucho que interfiera entre nosotros. Lloras en mi hombro y pienso en lo fácil que será hacer que vuelvas conmigo. Te abrazas a mí más fuerte. Te dije que te apoyaría en todo, después de todo "quiero seguir siendo tu amigo".

**– Gracias Ranmaru… gracias por estar… – **me dices con la voz angustiada.

**– No tienes que agradecer nada… mejor vámonos de aquí ¿Sí? Necesitas descansar. – **te susurro. Ya ha acabado todo, y mal que mal, seguir aquí te duele.

Tomamos un taxi… Tus ojos están colorados, no has parado de llorar en dos días. Te duele su pérdida. Y eso es lo que más rabia me da. ¿No te das cuenta de que aquí estoy yo…? ¿No comprendes, acaso, de que esto es lo mejor para ti y, por ende, para mí…?

Llegamos a mi casa, te pudiste calmar un poco. Dejaste de llorar y ahora tan solo tienes la mirada perdida. Decidí que no fueras a tu casa, alegando que no hay nadie allí y podría ser peligroso para ti quedarte solo en este estado. Aceptaste de mala gana, pero yo tan solo quería que te quedaras conmigo.

**– Takuto ¿quieres dormir aunque sea un ratito? Te hará bien… hace dos días que nos descansas… **

**– ¿Eh? Ah, gracias Ranmaru. Espero no ser una molestia. **

¿Molestia tú? Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí, es más, es un alago que aceptes quedarte aquí. **– Que molestia ni que nada. Ven, tú duermes en mi cuarto ¿Bien? –**te digo casi empujándote a subir las escaleras.

Sueltas una débil risa, hasta reír te cuesta. ¡Si sigues así realmente me sentiré culpable de lo que hice! Aunque eso no significa que me arrepienta, claro que no. Repito, esto… esto fue por amor.

**– Gracias –** me susurras sentándote en la cama **– Creí que reaccionarias diferente ante la muerte de Akane. Que tal vez…**

**– ¿Qué tal vez me alegre? Takuto, yo no soy de esas personas, jamás me alegraría por una muerte – **te digo fingiendo un enojo, sentándome a tu lado. ¿Alegrarme? Eso es poco, estoy dando brincos de felicidad interiormente.

**– No, no digo que te alegraras. Pero que no estarías aquí conmigo… Tal vez te hubieras alejado de esto. Sé que desde lo que pasó entre nosotros, a ti no te agradaba del todo Akane. –**me dices tratando de explicarme lo que sientes. Entiendo, creías que te dejaría solo.

**– Takuto, haya lo que haya pasado, yo te quiero ¿Bien? Además, a mí también me duele la pérdida de Akane, es más… Ya habíamos hecho las paces, es que no llegó a decírtelo – **dije, bajando al vista en la última frase. ¿Realmente parece que estoy dolido por esto? Por dios, nunca he sido más hipócrita y tú, más ingenuo.

**– ¿D-de verdad?**

**– Así es… Yo acepté el hecho de que tú ya no me amas – **pero también acepto el hecho que volverás a amarme, por las buenas… o por las malas…

**– Ranmaru –** susurras y luego me miras a la cara **– Perdón por todo el dolor que te causé. Yo… sé que te prometí amarte siempre, pero uno no puede controlar al corazón.**

**– Ya no te sientas culpable por eso. Entiendo… – **te digo abrazándote **– Pero nunca olvides que yo sí te voy a amar por siempre. Y cuando necesites a alguien, siempre voy a estar aquí.**

Me abrazas más fuerte. Siento tu palpitar. Siento toda aquella ternura que tú solo expresas a las personas realmente cercanas a ti.

Esas son las pequeñas cosas que quiero…

Quiero que me vuelvas a abrazar…

Quiero que me vuelvas a mirar con ternura…

Quiero que me vuelvas a acariciar con esa suavidad que tan solo tus manos tienen…

Quiero volver a estar contigo…

**– Kirino… ¿tú de verdad no sientes rencor alguno? –**me preguntas. Te aviso que si sigues así, te gritaré todo en la cara.

**– No, nada de nada – **te digo con una leve sonrisa, me tengo que calmar… ya llegará mi turno**– Pero ya está bueno, pareciera que no confías en mí.**

**– Je, lo siento… – **dices frotándote los ojos. **– ¿De verdad no quieres dormir tú en la cama?**

**– ¡No te preocupes por eso! Hoy el consentido eres tú –** te digo tratando de animarte **– Duerme tú, que tanta falta te hace. Yo iré a preparar la cena y luego te despierto ¿quieres?**

**– Bien… y gracias de nuevo**

Deberías felicitarme por mi gran auto control, te tengo durmiendo en mi cama y no te he hecho nada de nada. Aún…

Ya tengo preparada la cena, y no le he puesto nada malo. Si vas a estar conmigo, quiero que estés dentro de tus cabales y no bajo el efecto de algún sedante.

Y ahí estás durmiendo. Te ves tan tranquilo, tan lindo. Estás en algún lugar, tratando de ser ajeno a todos los problemas que te están rodeando. Pero para eso estoy yo… para hacer tu vida un poco más llevadera. Me siento a tu lado y te acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. Nunca he pensado esto… pero me agradaría tenerte. Digo, siempre eras tú el que me tenía a mí, eras algo así como el activo. Pero a veces te ves tan frágil, tan tierno… que me pregunto cómo me pude doblegar de esta manera ante ti.

Me acerco de poco a tus labios y sin querer controlarme, te beso. Ante el contacto, te despiertas sin remedio.

**– Kirino… –**llamas mi atención.

Abro los ojos y te veo allí debajo. Sonrojado y con confusión en tus ojos. **– Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer… Perdón. – **te digo. Es que simplemente… realmente fue sin querer.

**– No… no hay problema… – **dices.

Estamos en silencio. Me siento estúpido, te asusté. ¿Conoces el cuento Caperucita Roja y el Lobo? Claro que lo conoces… Y aquí estoy yo, el lobo, tratando de devorarte. Para mi suerte, aquí no hay leñador ni abuelita, tu sola ingenuidad que te está mandando directo a mi trampa. Pero un lobo no es capaz de controlar sus instintos. Y yo no puedo controlar los míos.

Aún estás debajo de mí. Te miro a los ojos y puedo ver como tratas de evitar mi mirada.

**– Mejor vamos a cenar, se enfriará la comida –**rompo con el incómodo silencio. Me corro para que puedas levantarte.

**– Ranmaru – **me llamas sentándote en la cama.

**– ¿Q-qué pasa…? –**te pregunto al ver tu seriedad.

**– No, nada… mejor vayamos a comer… – **dices levantándote de la cama.

¿Comer? Que la comida se vaya al diablo… Que todo se vaya al diablo si es posible. Pero tú no sales de esta habitación.

**– Kirino, suéltame por favor… –**dices al sentir mi mano.

**– No, perdóname… Pero esto no puede seguir así. –**te respondo. Con fuerza, jalo de tu mano, haciendo que caigas sobre mí, en la cama. Amagas a aparte, pero te agarro fuertemente de la cintura. Doy la vuelta y quedo sobre ti. Comienzo a besarte el cuello. Siento como forcejeas, pero tantos días desvelado, apenas si tienes fuerza para andar.

**– Ranmaru, suéltame –**aún tu voz suena tranquila. ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? Eso me da algo de esperanzas ¿Verdad?

**– No quiero, no quiero… No quiero fingir que nada pasa, no quiero decirte que estoy bien. Porque sí pasa algo, me siento terrible. Fingí que ya sanaron las heridas que dejaste… Pero es mentira. –**te respondo hundiéndome en tu cuello, sintiendo ese aroma que tanto amo.

**– Pero ya no te amo, hacer esto tan solo te lastimará.**

**– Te equivocas, estar contigo jamás me lastimará. Tan solo una noche más Shindou, una sola noche… – **completo besándote.

Y me correspondes. Pones tus manos en mi cintura, acariciando mi espalda lentamente… Y aquí me doblego ante ti.

Me besas, me acaricias, me susurras… así como yo quiero. La ropa está demás, las palabras están demás, cualquier explicación lógica está demás. Siento ese fuego dentro de mí, es fuego que tan solo tú enciendes. La habitación se llena de gemidos que tú me provocas. Hacemos el amor como cuando me amabas, como cuando esa no se metió en el camino. Me hace sentir… que me amas…

.

Me despierto de a poco. Estoy recostado en tu hombro. No sé qué pensar. Si es que de verdad quieres volver conmigo, o si simplemente hiciste lo de anoche por lástima.  
Me acerqué y te beso como era antes, cada mañana.

**– ¿Hm? Ki-Kirino – **despiertas sobresaltado. Te sientas rápidamente en la cama y te pasas una de tus manos por la frente, como tratando de darte cuenta de lo que hiciste.

Me siento yo también y te abrazo, tratando de no escuchar lo que dirás a continuación. Tratas de alejarme de ti.

**– Perdóname Kirino, pero lo de anoche estuvo mal… – **me dices viéndome a los ojos

**– ¡NO! ¡No estuvo mal Takuto! – **completo cerrando mis ojos y volviendo a esconderme en tu pecho.

**– Sí, yo no te amo… – **cállate por favor, no quiero escuchar la cruda realidad.

**– No quiero escucharte… **

**– Yo sigo enamorado de Akane… – **esa maldita, hasta después de muerta me causa problemas.

**– Ya cállate…**

**– Yo ya no siento nada por ti… – **es mi triste verdad, pero ya no lo resisto.

**– ¡Y es por eso que la mate! ¿Sabes? Fui yo… yo fui el que le clavó una navaja en el medio del vientre – **te grito viendo como tus ojos se llenan de terror **– La maté porque la odio. Y ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de la vida… ¡Nunca me sentí mejor! Ahora no hay nada que se entremeta con nosotros. –**completo sin evitar reírme de aquella desgraciada.

**– ¿¡QUÉ!? Ranmaru, ¡Estás loco! ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Deja de delirar! –**me gritas tomando de los hombros y sacudiéndome. Veo como las lágrimas escapan de tus ojos.

**– ¿Delirar? ¿Delirar? ¡Ja! No sabes lo que disfruté ver como se quedaba sin vida… – **te grito empujándote nuevamente a la cama**– ¡La odio! ¡La odio con todo mi corazón! ¡La odio porque ella me alejó de ti! ¡Ella me quitó tu amor! ¡Merecía morir!**

**– Basta, deja de decir idioteces Kirino, por dios. – **dices tratando de sacarme de encima de ti.

Extiendo mi mano hasta la mesita de luz y de dentro del cajón, saco mi navaja.  
Me ves con odio, con enojo.

**– ¡Kirino! ¡Suéltame! –**me empujas.

**– ¡Ya cállate! ¿No entiendes que te amo? ¿No entiendes que todo esto lo hice por ti, para que volvamos a estar juntos? – **trato de tranquilizar mi voz, no me importa llegar a algún extremo, entiende que solo eres mío.

**– Esto no es amor… es una obsesión… – **me dices con rabia, veo como las lágrimas no pueden contenerse y escapan por tus mejillas.

**– Suéltate si puedes. No voy a permitir que te vayas. No sin mí. – **te advierto con enojo. Dejo la navaja a un lado y te beso. Te tengo sujetado tus muñecas con mis manos. No me quieres corresponder el beso.

**– Suéltame… No te amo… yo… ¡Yo te odio Kirino! – **me gritas pateando y moviéndote lo más posible.

**– ¿Qué? –**no aceptaré esa respuesta bajo ningún concepto ¿Entiendes? Extiendo una de mis manos hacía la navaja.

**– ¡Que te odio! ¡Te odio maldito! ¡Mataste a Akane! – **gritas con odio, con un odio que yo no quiero escuchar de ti.

**– ¡Pues Akane no será la única muerta! –**grito y con lágrimas, entierro la navaja en tu pecho.

Comienzo a llorar, yo no quería llegar a estos extremos. Yo no quería lastimarte, yo tan solo me quería deshacer de Akane, ella fue la que se metió entre nosotros. Yo no quería esto…  
Yo tan solo quería que me amaras como lo habías hecho antes. Yo quería volver a estar contigo.

**– Tonto… no deberíamos haber llegado a estos extremos –**digo llorando aún. Me siento a tu lado y no evito besarte. Ya no estás ¿Verdad? ¿O sí?

**– No… no… tú… podrías… simplemente… aprende a perder… – **susurras escupiendo algo de sangre. **– Yo… simplemente… dejé de amarte…**

**– ¡Pues no quiero eso! ¡Yo quería que me amaras! – **respondo clavando con odio la navaja en tu pecho incontables veces. Tengo odio, ¡Aún sacando a esa tarada del medio no me amas!

No lo resisto ¿Por qué simplemente no me amas como antes? ¿Por qué me llevaste a este extremo? Me recuesto a tu lado **– Te amo Takuto ¿Sabes? Yo quería poder revivir todo lo que tuvimos, yo quería que me volvieras a amar, yo tan solo quería que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo…**

* * *

Tenma no pudo evitar ir a la casa de Kirino, hacía ya tres días que no sabía de él ni de Shindou. ¿Qué habría pasado? "Te acompaño" dijo su novio, Tsurugi.

Llegaron a la casa del ex defensa. La puerta estaba sin traba, algo le dio una mala sensación a Tenma, por lo que insistió que entraran. Tsurugi podía sentir un olor feo. Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Kirino. Algo andaba mal, en la cocina habían visto comida ya podrida, y en la sala estaba la chaqueta de Shindou. Es decir que ambos habían estado en la casa.

**– Sabes Tenma, mejor deja que entre yo y tú ve… ve a la sala nuevamente para ver si hay algo que nos diga donde están estos dos, así haremos todo mucho más rápido – **dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa, a lo cual el menor aceptó.

No sabía por qué, pero Tsurugi presentía que lo que encontrara en el cuarto, no iba a ser muy agradable. Prefería que Tenma no viera.

**– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – **gritó Tsurugi al ver aquella escena. Rápidamente se tapó la boca, no debería haber gritado.

**– ¿Qué pasó Kyosuke? – **Tsurugi escuchó la voz de Tenma viniendo hacía el cuarto.

**– ¡No entres! –**gritó muy tarde Kyosuke, viendo como los ojos de Tenma se llenaban de terror.

Tsurugi corrió a abrazar a Tenma, el cual no se recuperaba del shock.  
Ahí estaban… Estaba el cuerpo de Shindou y el de Kirino sobre la cama. Tirada en el suelo, había una navaja teñida de rojo. Había bastante sangre tanto en la cama como en el suelo, como si alguien moribundo hubiera caminado en la habitación. Y el olor era horrible.

**– ¿Q-qué pasó? –**llegó a murmurar Tenma.

Y en una de las paredes, había escrito con sangre, seguramente:

_"Quiero que te quedes conmigo.  
Quiero que me ames,  
Quiero que estés para siempre a mi lado…  
Te quiero Shindou…"_

* * *

O_O No sirvo para este tipo de historias ¿No...?

Lo siento estuve viendo mucho Mirai Nikki y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que Kirino es una versión renovada de Gasai Yuno U_U  
Y sip, estuve sacando cuentas, debo capítulos de aproximadamente, ocho o nueve fics en todo internet, ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! No tengo remedio, soy una bakka...  
Bueno, por lo menos espero que les haya gustado este fic ^^  
Bye bye!~~


End file.
